Happy Birthday G Callen
by ilse23
Summary: A birthday story for Callen. The Callen family is back!


**A/N: A birthday story for Callen. The Callen Family is back. A little sequel. I know it was Callen's birthday yesterday but yesterday i didn't have time to finish and post the story. **

**I hope you guys like it. I don't own NCISLA or the characters. I just own Jenny, Clara and Jamie.**

**Happy Birthday G Callen.**

* * *

Today was Callen's birthday. Clara was 10 years old now and Jamie was 7. Callen and Jenny were still both working with the office of special projects. Callen was still team leader and partnered up with Sam while Jenny was still upstairs in OPS with Eric and Nell. Jenny worked 3 days full time, Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. On Wednesday's and Friday's she worked only until 2pm so she was home in the afternoon for the kids.

Callen and Jenny woke up early when the kids walked in and jumped on the bed.

"Happy birthday daddy!" The kids yelled as they jumped on the bed.

"Hey Clara, hey Jamie," Callen replied as he woke up.

"Happy birthday daddy," Clara said and she crawled up to Callen and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you princess."

"Mommy, can I give daddy my present now?"

"Yes, but first you have to get dressed for school," Jenny answered.

Clara jumped off the bed and ran to her bedroom.

"Happy birthday daddy," Jamie spoke as he crawled onto his father's lap and gave him a hug.

"Thank you buddy. Why don't you get dressed too?"

"Can I give you my present then too?"

"Yes buddy."

Jamie jumped off the bed and ran to his room as well.

"Happy birthday honey," Jenny said to Callen.

"Thank you honey."

Jenny pulled Callen towards her and gave him a kiss. They kissed for a little while before they got out and dressed as well. With the kids they walked downstairs. Callen sat at the table with the kids while Jenny went to get breakfast ready.

"I made this at school," Clara spoke proudly as she gave Callen her present.

"Thank you sweetie."

Callen took the present and opened it. It was a penholder made out of toilet paper rolls. Clara had painted and decorated the rolls.

"Thank you Clara, this is very nice. Can I take this with me to work so I can put it on my desk?"

"Yes daddy," Clara replied with a big smile.

"Great."

"I made you something too daddy," Jamie spoke.

Callen put Clara's present on the table and turned his attention to Jamie.

"Did you make this at school as well?"

"Yes I did daddy."

Jamie handed Callen his present and Callen opened it. It was a placemat Jamie had painted and then it was laminated.

"Thank you buddy this is very nice."

"I made a drawing of us," Jamie explained.

"Yes I can see that."

"This is you, me, mommy and Clara. And this is our house."

"It's really nice buddy. I'm definitely gonna us this when we eat."

Jamie had a big smile on his face as Callen said that.

"Happy birthday G," Jenny said as she gave Callen a present as well.

"Thank you Jen."

Callen took the present and opened it. It were two tickets for the Lakers match and four Matryoshka dolls, representing Callen, Jenny, Clara and Jamie.

"Thank you Jen. These are very nice."

Callen put the gifts away and the family had breakfast. After breakfast Jenny prepared the kids' lunch as Callen made sure their homework was in their bags. Jenny put the lunch packages in their bags and they left for school. The kids got in the back of the car as Jenny got in the passenger seat and Callen got in the driver's seat.

"Are your seatbelts on?" Jenny asked.

"Yes mommy," came the response from Clara and Jamie.

Callen pulled out of the driveway. They lived on Camarosa Drive so Callen drove in the direction of Toyopa Drive. He took a right onto Toyopa Drive and then the first left onto La Cumbre Drive and straight after that a right onto Chautauqua Boulevard. He followed the road and made a u-turn onto West Channel Road and then onto East Channel Road. Callen stood in line to drop the kids off. When it was there turn Jamie and Clara got out of the car.

"Have a good day at school," Jenny called after them.

Clara and Jamie walked onto the playground and waited for their teachers.

Once Callen and Jenny were sure the kids were safely at school Callen pulled away from the curb. He drove back toward the Pacific Coast Highway. He followed the road until the Santa Monica Freeway and he took the exit onto Olympic Boulevard before taking a right onto Lincoln Boulevard. Callen took a right onto Bali Way and then the first left onto Admiralty Way and then a left onto Mindanao Way. A little further up this road he pulled into the parking lot of the mission.

"Have a good day today honey," Jenny spoke to Callen and gave him a quick kiss before she disappeared upstairs.

"Morning," Callen spoke as he walked into the bullpen. Only Sam was there.

"Morning G, happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Callen pulled the penholder he got from Clara out of his bag and put it on his desk.

"You got that from your kids?"

"Yeah Clara gave it to me. Jamie gave me a handmade placemat."

"That's nice. It's always nice to get gifts from your kids. I still have all the presents Kam and Aiden gave me."

"Yeah same here. You're all still coming over tonight right?"

"Yes of course we are."

"Great."

"Happy birthday Mr. Callen," Hetty called as she walked into the bullpen.

"Thank you Hetty."

"Miss Callen made this for you?" Hetty asked, pointing to the penholder.

"Yes she did."

"It's always nice to get presents from your kids. I'm really happy that you've got a family Mr. Callen."

"Thank you Hetty, so do I. I just wish I knew more about my own family."

"I'm sure one day you will, Mr. Callen."

Hetty smiled at him before she walked back to her office. Luckily the day was pretty calm at the office. They got a case but they managed to wrap it up within a couple of hours.

It was just past 5pm when Jenny walked down the stairs.

"Hey G, you're ready to go home?"

"Yeah, just have to finish this and then I'm ready."

Jenny sat on the couch and waited for Callen to finish his report. 5 minutes later Callen was done and he packed up his stuff.

"You ready honey?" Callen asked Jenny.

"Yep."

"We'll see you tonight guys," Callen spoke on his way out.

Before going home they picked up the kids from Julie's place.

"We'll see you all tonight," Jenny spoke to her sister before the family went back home.

"Did you finish your homework?" Callen asked when they walked into the house.

"Yes we did daddy," Clara answered.

"Good."

Clara helped Jenny in the kitchen preparing dinner while Jamie and Callen played a game of basketball outside. Jenny and Clara made Callen's favorite dish, pasta with fresh pesto and chicken. Clara also made some cupcakes for the party tonight.

Once dinner was almost ready Clara set the table.

"Clara, can you go get your father and brother please?"

"Yes mommy."

Clara walked outside. "Dinner's ready."

"Alright, we'll be right there," Callen called back.

Callen and Jamie walked inside and joined Jenny and Clara at the table. They had a lovely dinner and some ice cream as dessert.

At 7 the guests arrived. The team was there, Michelle and Kam were there as well, and Jenny's family. The kids played outside for a while until 8.30pm. Callen took Jamie upstairs for bed.

"Goodnight buddy."

"Goodnight daddy."

Callen gave Jamie a kiss before he went downstairs. Clara could stay up until 9pm.

"Goodnight," Clara spoke before she walked upstairs.

"Goodnight," everyone replied.

Julie and Matt went home around 10pm and Sam and Michelle followed shortly after that. The rest left not long after that considering they all had to work in the morning again. Callen and Jenny cleaned up before they went upstairs. Jenny went to check on the kids before going to bed, both Jamie and Clara were sleeping peacefully.

Jenny was in bed before Callen. When Callen lay down on the bed Jenny crawled over to his side and straddled him.

"I hope you had a nice birthday honey."

"With you and the kids it's always nice. I never really cared about celebrating my birthday but since I met you and we had the kids I like celebrating it. It's always nice to get a present from the kids."

"Yes it is. They were talking about it the entire week. They couldn't wait to give you their present. I had told them to hide it in their room and they did."

"Yeah, I can't believe Clara's 10 already. It seems like just yesterday she was born."

"Yeah I know what you mean. They grow up so fast."

"Yes that they do. Before we know it they'll be off to college."

"Yeah. But we still have a couple of years with them before they go off to college."

"Yeah."

Jenny bent down and kissed Callen. Callen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer. He was so grateful to have Jenny, Clara and Jamie in his life. He wouldn't know what he would do if something would happen to either one of them. He was always happy to come home after work.

After kissing for a while Jenny moved her lips down towards his neck and continued her way south. She disappeared underneath the covers and Callen knew what was to come.

A while later Jenny crawled back up and Callen turned them around. Now it was his turn to disappear underneath the covers and return the favor.

A few hours later they lay in each other's arms after getting dressed again.

"I love you honey," Callen uttered.

"I love you too baby. Goodnight G."

"Goodnight Jen," Callen replied and gave Jenny a soft kiss on her head.

Together they fell asleep.

* * *

**The end. Hope you guys liked it. Thank you for reading and reviewing  
**


End file.
